<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Love by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598316">Forbidden Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Trigger (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominant Karasawa, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the age difference, Karasawa and Mikumo are on a serious relationship. Of course, this is something that both hide from other people, because such a relationship would not be approved within Border. However, this game of hiding turned out to be an exciting one for the Border's Foreign Affairs Operations Manager.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karasawa Katsumi &amp; Mikumo Osamu, Karasawa Katsumi/Mikumo Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forbidden Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Regardless of not having much material, I imagine that both would be a great couple.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Karasawa-san, someone can hear us!</em>"</p><p>Mikumo said in a low but firm voice while the Operations Manager was pressing him against the wall. Both were inside one of the file rooms at HQ. The room contained old administration documents, so visits to that place were rare and which is why he had called the Tamakoma Second's captain there.</p><p>"<em>So I think it's better for you restrain your voice.</em>" said the eldest, looking into those emerald eyes. "<em>Don't worry, I've already made sure to check and hardly anyone comes here.</em>"</p><p>"<em>But you said you needed help finding a document...</em>" said the younger man, trying to dodge the other's advances.</p><p>"<em>Hahaha</em>" Karasawa gave a mischivous laugh. "<em>As always so innocent, Mikumo... It's not the first time you've been called to this, you know?</em>"</p><p>The B-Rank agent looked down and blushed slightly. He knew that when the older man put something on his head, nothing could change his mind.</p><p>"<em>You're so cute.</em>" said the older one as he kissed Mikumo's jaw.</p><p>Mikumo fells an intense shiver from going up his spine. Despite being concerned about being discovered by someone, he couldn't help feeling a little excited by the whole situation. He knew that his lover liked to put himself at risk of being discovered by someone since Karasawa always started kissing him in public places, like for example, in the operating room when no ones was there, in the break room or even in the cafeteria bathroom during lunchtime!</p><p>In fact, Mikumo always felt more apprehensive than aroused in this situations, since he feared they would be discovered, what would take to Karasawa being harshly reprimanded or even fired by the administratio. After all, both had a very big age difference and a relationship like that would never be viewed with good eyes by other people. On other hand, Karasawa loved to tease the younger man. He knew how serious and responsible Mikumo was, so he felt even more satisfaction in making the young captain remind him of the fact that they were doing something inappropriate. </p><p>Slipping from his jaw, Karasawa began to give several slow and gentle kisses on the other man's mouth. His hand slid down Mikumo's back firmly embracing him, makinge the four-eyed boy breathless. Then he felt the lover's trembly lips part slightly, as an invitation for his tongue to enter in that hot, humid place. Karasawa opened a path and introduced his tongue into the other man's mouth, and now their tongues intertwined in slow, erotic movements leading to both low moans and increasingly voracious kisses. He could hear that the B-Rank agent was panting, and pulled away from those inviting lips.</p><p>So he took off his shirt and unzipped his pants, looking at the younger one invitingly. Mikumo understood what that look meant so he kneeled and took Karasawa's hard cock in his mouth, letting go a low moan. The Operations Manager loved that privileged view he had every time he was sucked. Mikumo's glasses were all clumsy, so the four-eyed boy made mention that he was going to take them off, but Karasawa held his hand.</p><p>"<em>No, stay with them.</em>"</p><p>The younger man obeyed and continued to suck his dick ever harder, sliding his tongue along its length. Mikumo's mouth was warm and soft and Karasawa trembled at the intensity of the pleasure of being sucked. "<em>Mm... How could he be so good at that?</em>" it was what the eldest thought. Then he let out a malicious smile, and pulled the young captain's head back. The sight that spread out in front of him was wonderful, Mikumo had a very flushed face and saliva dripped from his mouth. He was totally at the mercy of the older man, and that excited the Operation Manager even more.</p><p>"<em>Mm... Mikumo...</em>" whispered approaching the youngest ear. "<em>It's not fair that I am the only one naked here.</em>" said the oldest, letting go of Mikumo's hair so he could undress too.</p><p>Obediently and without saying a word, Mikumo began to undress and was quickly naked, leaving his clothes aside. His face was bright red and his breathing was panting. Thus, Karasawa let his hands began to explore Mikumo's body, feeling that with every move he made, the youngest tremble with excitement. The voices in the HQ corridor constantly reminded him of the danger they were both in being caught in that situation. If anyone saw them, it would definitely be a problem. But it was precisely this thought that made Karasawa even more eager to put his hard member inside Mikumo's ass.</p><p>But first, he needed to prepare him. He didn't want his lover to be in pain and knew that Mikumo tended to get tense every time they did it in some public place. So Karasawa sucked one of Mikumo's erect pink nipples, wrapping it around his wet tongue, feeling the other boy's body tremble and twitching with pleasure. That further stimulated the older man, who now sucked on both nipples more intensely, alternating between each with light bites. Meanwhile, he stroked Mikumo's sex with one hand, making up and down movements.</p><p>"<em>Mmmm...</em>" Mikumo moaned loudly, feeling intense heat taking over his entire body.</p><p>"<em>Shhh...</em>" Karasawa whispered in Mikumo's ear "<em>That way the people out there will hear you.</em>" the older man lifts Mikumo up, supporting him against the wall. The B-Rank agent put his legs wrapped around Karasawa's waist and threw his arms around the other man's neck. Mikumo fells an intense shiver from going up his spine when he sees that Karasawa brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them while looking into the younger boy's emerald eyes. </p><p>"<em>Mmm...</em>" The older man's steady hands caressed the other's buttocks with firm but gentle touches, slipping wet fingers through the entrance to the anus. Mikumo felt his lover's wet, warm touch on his slit and then gave him another kiss, encouraging him to stick his wet finger at that pulsating anus, lubricating it.</p><p>"<em>I'm putting in, ok?</em>" whispered the elder, lightly kissing Mikumo's face and neck, until he reached an area that he knew was sensitive to the younger boy, right behind his ears, leaving the place wet with saliva.</p><p>"<em>Yes, please...</em>" So he felt Karasawa slowly invade him with his dick, with movements that were at first slowly, but which were intensified as their breathing also increased. Mikumo withdrew his hands from Karasawa's shoulders to try to cover his mouth, he could not contain the moans that came to him with the sensation of being filled with his dick, penetrated with each deeper thrust. The B-Rank agent also began to move, wiggling in circular moves, so that Karasawa's penis would penetrate him deeper and touch the wall of his anus.</p><p>Noticing the lover's movement, Karasawa penetrated him harder, hitting the young boy at his most sensitive point. The youngest could no longer think straight and didn't even bother to contain his moans. So, now with both of them moaning and moving, it would be easy to be discovered by someone. That thought went through Operations Manager's mind, leading him to near enjoyment. Then, he slowed down a little and started to kiss Mikumo's lips, exploring the other's mouth with great desire, letting his tongue invade that small mouth, exploring every corner of that place.</p><p>So once again, the older man increased the speed of his movements and as the excitement took him more and more, he clung tighter to Mikumo, his hand wrapped around the other man's buttocks, making way for his penis penetrate it completely.</p><p>Mikumo shivered, a shock of lust went up his body and he came, spreading a hot jet of white liquid on the other man's abdomen. At the same time, to prevent himself from screaming even louder, he bit Karasawa's shoulder with intensity that sends the other man a wave of pain, causing him to accelerate even more the movements in and out of his lover, who were now well easier to go, since the young boy was wide open.</p><p>That way, shortly afterwards Karasawa also came inside Mikumo's body, throwing jets of a hot and viscous substance that filled the Tamakoma Second's captain with intense pleasure.</p>
<hr/><p>Both remained lying on top of the clothes scattered on the floor, hugging and snuggling in each other's warmth, just enjoying the silence together. Mikumo was lying on his lover's arm, cradling in his chest, while Karasawa held the emerald-eyed boy's, giving him light bites on his left hand. Both enjoy these moments very much, as it was very difficult to get the time (and the place) to be together. The two continued like this for a few minutes, breathing in sync and just listening to each other's hearts beat. Karasawa wondered if one day they would ever take over that relationship on public, but for that he would need to wait for the young lover to come of age. Not that it was a problem for him, after all, if it depended on his will they would be together forever. After all, everything about the Tamakoma's agent attracted him, his honest, altruistic and determined personality, his strong sense of justice, always going out of his way to help others even if he puts himself in harm's way. His appearance too, a modest but refined beauty. A slim, handsome body and an attractive face and emerald eyes that were mesmerizing. Even the voice of the Tamakoma Second's captain made the Operations Manager's ears prickle... Mikumo has an indescribable effect on him.</p><p>Suddenly, interrupting his passionate thoughts, a loudly voice pointed in front of the file door, making the two stand up in a startle.</p><p>"<em>Shhh</em>" the older man made a silent gesture with his hands to the younger boy, who gave a positive nod. They both remained quiet until the voices fade away and Mikumo sighed with relief.</p><p>Karasawa nested again in Mikumo, who felt a growing erection in his lover.</p><p>"<em>Again?? B-But we just did it!</em>" the four-eyed boy felt his cheeks burn at the sensation of the other's member stiffened again.</p><p>"<em>Oh, Mikumo... You know me, I'm greedy by nature."</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>